ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE
by Kioyama Asakura
Summary: One-short-Él amaba a su esposa, y haría lo que fuese por estar con ella pero ¿Qué era mas importante la vida de su Anita o de su futuro hijo? Yoh se encuentra en un dilema. Anna ya ha tomado una decisión. Un día difícil para esta pareja. Dejen reviews!


ENTRE VIDA Y MUERTE

**Disclaimer****: **__**Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen al Gran Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Dedicado****: A todos las personas que lean este fic**

''_Lo que esta en cursiva y entre comillas son los pensamientos''_

ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

-si el sigue con vida no lo haré-

fue lo ultimo que de los labios de su esposa escucho, se encontraba en la sala de espera, rogando a los grandes espíritus que su prometida saliera con vida

-yo no podría vivir sin ella- susurro mientras ocultaba su mirada

-no te preocupes Yoh ya veras que ella saldrá bien- le animó su amigo

-intento creerlo Manta, pero...tengo un mal presentimiento

un gran dolor le oprimió el pecho cuando revivió lo que hace momentos atrás había ocurrido

Flash Black

Yoh volvía de su entrenamiento diario, un mal presentimiento le decía que algo no andaba bien, así que decidió apresurar su paso, cuando llego a la pensión se encontró con un preocupado Manta

-¿qué ha ocurrido Manta?- le pregunto adelantándose a la mala noticia, mas nunca estuvo preparado para lo que su diminuto amigo le dijo

-...Anna tubo un accidente-

'Anna tubo un accidente Anna tubo un accidente Anna tubo un accidente''

esa frase retumbaba el la cabeza del joven shaman, inmediatamente como si de imágenes o fotos se tratase una detrás de la otra se le vinieron a la mente todo lo que había vivido con ella, con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, pero la última imagen que en su mente apareció le hizo regresar a la realidad

-¿y el bebe?- pregunto asustado

La rubia estaba embarazada de ocho meses y su estado era delicado, aun así había decidido ir a Izumo, para seguir con el entrenamiento de sacerdotisa

Manta lo miro preocupado, no sabia si decírselo o no, temía de cómo él reaccionaria

-¡dime!- ordeno Yoh

-el tres en el que iba se descarriló- comenzó, atento a las reacciones de su amigo- la llevaron de urgencia al hospital mas cercano, en 5minutos mi chofer estará aquí e iremos para allí- le explico aun atento

Yoh permanecía inmóvil, rígido en un solo lugar, tenia los ojos en blanco

'_no solo esta en juego la vida de mi Anita si no también la de mi hijo'_

-lo lamento Yoh- susurro Manta, a él también le dolía mucho esa situación, aunque la chica fuese mandona, golpeadora, y muy cruel él la consideraba una gran amiga, además sabia perfectamente que ella era la persona mas importante para su mejor amigo, por eso cuando se entero fue hasta la pensión a esperar a Yoh para después poder ir a ver el estado de la chica

La llegada del vehículo se hizo eterno mientras ellos dos solo permanecían mirando el suelo pensando en como estaría la joven

El sonido de la bocina del automóvil los saco de sus pensamientos, prácticamente corrieron hacia este, solo para tener que carcomerse los nervios con el viaje que duro menos de una hora que para ellos fueron siglos

Cuando pudo hallar la habitación de la joven, esta se encontraba despierta, estaba toda lastimada; tenía el brazo encellado, unos puntos en la cabeza y estaba mucho mas pálida de lo normal, aun así permanecía con esa inquebrantable seriedad que la caracterizaba

Él se la quedo mirando un rato largo, un gran alivio recorrió su cuerpo, mas este no duro mucho...

-hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar- le dijo ella, haciendo que todo el cuerpo se le congelase, había algo en su tono que le decía que no era nada bueno

-¿qué...quieres hablar?- le pregunto el acercándose a donde ella se encontraba

-los médicos me dijeron que debo hacerme una cesaria lo mas pronto posible, pero como soy menor, están esperando a que lleguen tus abuelos para firmar- al ver que el chico no parecía comprender el sentido de su angustia ella prosiguió- es posible que debido a mi estado yo no salga con vida- esto último lo dijo sin mirarlo

Él se quedo en silencio, mil cosas se le pasaron por la mente, si ella no llegara a sobrevivir él haría lo que fuese por estar con ella, pero tampoco podía dejar a su hijo a su suerte –no hay otra forma d...- ni el podía entender a lo que se refería

-dijeron que si esperamos una semana yo no tendría riesgos, pero si esperásemos él podría morir- dijo tomando su vientre protectoramente

-pero cabe la posibilidad de que los dos vivan- Yoh estaba a la defensiva, mas ella ya había tomado una dolorosa decisión

-las posibilidades son muy pequeñas-

-no quiero perderte-le confeso el chico-...te amo-

-yo también te amo...pero a él también-

-no quiero que mueras...- susurro el chico

-si el sigue con vida no lo haré- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, muy segura de lo que decía

-Asakura- escucho como un hombre vestido de blanco lo llamaba, miró a su prometida por ultima ves y luego salió del lugar

Fin del Flash Black

El joven shaman casi salta de su asiento cuando vio que la puerta de la sala de operaciones se abrió, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, todo pasaba en cámara lenta

-¿Asakura?-

-si, soy yo- dijo atontado

-su bebe esta en perfectas condiciones-

-¿y Anna?-

-la Srta. Kyoyama esta en la sala de urgencias, a perdido mucha sangre pero aremos lo que este en nuestras manos-

-¿puedo verla?- suplico

-eso no es posible por ahora, pero si lo desea puede ver a su hijo-

El corazón parecía querer salírsele del cuerpo, eran demasiadas emociones las que confundían al joven shaman King; por un lado estaba la impotencia, el miedo, la angustia, de llegar a perder a su prometida y por otro la emoción y las ansias de conocer a su primogénito.

Termino en una sala con mas de 15 bebes, todos en pequeñas cunas , con 4 enfermeras cuidándolos. El medico solo lo acompaño hasta la puerta y luego se retiro

Él se quedo parado en la entrada sin saber que hacer, una de las chicas se acerco y le pregunto

-usted debe ser Asakura ¿cierto?-

-si- contesto seriamente

ella le sonrió cálidamente, se dirigió hacia una de las cunas y tomo con gran cuidado al bebe que allí se encontraba

-él es Hana Asakura- le informó

-¿Hana Asakura?- pregunto confundido

-si, según la información que tengo fue la Srta. Kyoyama la que lo eligió-le explico-¿quiere tomarlo?-

-si- dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos con mayor cuidado de los que era necesario, era tan pequeño, tan frágil, tenia el pelo rubio como el de su madre...

lo miro con detenimiento, como queriendo convencerse que realmente ese pequeño era su hijo, convenciéndose que él era su padre. Vio como se movía sus manitos y abría los ojos, enormes ojos, como dos gemas negras, esos ojos que solo le hicieron pensar en una persona

'_Anita...'_

como si el bebe pudiera sentir su angustia, lo observo un rato y luego comenzó a llorar, era un llanto desconsolado que le hacia sentirse mas angustiado, ya que él deseaba compartir todos esos momentos con ella, respiro profundo y luego le dijo

-no te preocupes Hana, todo estará bien- mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos, inmediatamente el pequeño se calmo, cerro sus inocentes ojitos y volvió a sumergirse en sus sueños

-Yoh, el doctor dijo que Anna despertó y que puedes ir a verla- dijo entrando en la habitación Manta- al parecer ella esta delicada pero ya salio de peligro- comento entusiasmado, mientras miraba al pequeño descansar en los fuertes brazos del shaman King

-¿puedo llevarlo para que su madre lo vea?- le pregunto a la enfermera

-claro- le respondió ella regalándole una sonrisa

Salió con Hana en brazos hacia la habitación de su prometida

-pronto estaremos con tu madre- susurro, una gran felicidad que se podía percibir en su vos

Yoh entró mientras Manta esperaba en el pasillo.

Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía extraña, no recordaba nada, y los ojos le pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos, sintió una cálida mano acariciar la suya, y luego una vos muy conocida por ella susurrar cariñosamente

-a mami le gusta asustarnos-

entonces lo recordó; el accidente, la ambulancia, el hospital, el medico diciéndole que debía morir para que su hijo viva, la despedida. Abrió los ojos tan rápido como le fue posible, debía asegurarse de que seguía con vida, que no había muerto ni ella ni su bebé

lo primero que sus ojos divisaron fue a su prometido sonriéndole con ternura mientras le decía

-así que Hana Asakura ¿no?-

entonces lo vio, allí, envuelto en mantas y protegido por uno de los brazos de su padre, un pequeño bebé de mejillas rosadas. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lagrimas, olvidándose de su orgullo, sonrió ampliamente, estaba tan feliz de saber que estaba a salvo, que podría vivir para verlo crecer, feliz de poder compartir con Yoh a su hijo, el hijo producto del amor que descubrieron siempre existió, y ese pequeño... era la prueba de que era cierto, que era real, que todo lo malo ya había pasado

Yoh cuidadosamente colocó al pequeño en los brazos de su madre, de apenas 15 años, ella aun llorando lo estrecho contra ella

-te amo Hana- le dijo mientras le besaba la frente

-los dos te amamos- dijo Yoh mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Sonrían-

Una luz los ilumino, miraron al responsable,

-auch, arruinaron la foto, bueno ahí va otra, sonrían- dijo Manta

Él cabezón sabia a la perfección que a la rubia no le agradaba sacarse fotos, ni nada por es estilo, por eso se sorprendió cuando esta esbozó una hermosa sonrisa mientras acomodaba a Hana para que él también saliera en la foto, y en cuanto a Yoh, él sonrió con gran felicidad como solía hacerlo, pero con la diferencia que esta ves sus ojos estaban cargados de satisfacción y orgullo por el pequeño que su prometida llevaba en brazos, ellos eran lo mas valioso que tenia, por ellos lo daría todo, al lado de ellos el titulo de shaman King no significaba nada, por ellos era capas de dar hasta su propia vida...

NOTAS DE AUTORA Hola!! Acá les dejo mi primer one-short! Debo admitir que al principio la idea era que Anna muera, pero simplemente no podía dejar a Yoh solito, no tengo la menor idea de cómo se me ocurrió, solo me senté en la compu, me puse a escribir y esto es lo que resultó, espero que hayan disfrutado al leerlo .

**No olviden dejar reviews, díganme lo que les pareció, si les gusto o no, si debí dejar a Yoh y a Hana solos(¬¬ no me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho xD), lo que creen que le falto para que sea de su agrado, etc**

**Espero sus comentarios, me ayudan a crecer como escritora. Desde ya gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de haberlo leído!!**


End file.
